Joe Goggles
"I got the big'un! It must be a whale!" Joe Goggles is a rocker, and one of the "core group" the series tried to establish. He also was supposed to be a main character in Freaky Flickers: Quest for the Golden Flicker. Official Description Always ready to go for a spin. He even sleeps in his helmet and goggles just in case! Fact: Rides a Harley with training wheels!! In the Pilot Script Joe Goggles listened to Aargh's story with the other Flickers, but grew suspicious when he neglected to mention Flicker Mountain. Upon examining the recovered Golden Flicker, Joe Goggles discovered that it was actually chocolate wrapped in gold foil. Doc Flick then entered in a depressed state, prompting Joe Goggles to say "Hey Doc! Why don't cha flick me? It'll make ya feel better." The unintentional innuendo failed to lift Doc's spirits, so instead Joe Goggles suggested the Flickers try to find the real Golden Flicker to help him pay the mortgage. Joe Goggles then realized they'd need a treasure map, and took to Flicker Bay Auctions in search of one. After robbing Aargh to get the $2.93 needed to make the purchase, the Flickers set sail on a toy boat. Aargh, who took the helm, ordered to head west until they saw the big arrow, then turn left. Joe Goggles didn't believe in the arrow, that is until he actually saw it with his own eyes. He was about to complain about Aargh mentioning a big X as well, but thought better of it. He was not particularly happy when he found that the big X was real too. Joe Goggles met the Scotsmen along with the other Flickers, and joined the search for Cheeky after her abduction by the Welsh Rabbit. He ended up having to push Porker through the jungle, to his chagrin. The Flickers arrived at a cave at the other side of a log, but Joe Goggles realized pretty quickly that it wasn't a cave. Later, when Aargh was swallowed by a Venus Flicker Trap, Joe Goggles suggested making the plant laugh to free the pirate. Unfortunately, once the plant laughed, it just threw Aargh up in the air only to land back inside the plant again. It took awhile to finally get Aargh out for good. The Flickers climbed Flicker Mountain to reach the rabbit's den. On the way up, Joe Goggles dropped a rock to tease Porker. After reaching the top, Aargh got accidentally added to the rabbit's game, prompting Joe Goggles and the other Flickers to add themselves in as well. When Kung Poo led the rabbit away, Joe Goggles joined the other Flickers in trying to get the Golden Flicker down from the mountain. They somehow managed to get it down and pushed it all the way back to the Scotsman village, at which point the Welsh Rabbit caught up with them. Luckily, the rabbit overlooked the Flickers, instead heading into the village and going after the Scotsmen. Finally, the Flickers made it back to the ship with the Golden Flicker in tow. All seemed well until the Fryin' Chicken appeared... and that's where it ends. Gallery File:Joe_Goggles.jpg File:Joe_and_Porker_2_id13.jpg File:Chomp-lifted-onto-boat-998x581.jpg File:7528_101175819900001_6999041_n.jpg File:MT_Brain.jpg File:Freaky-flickers-stick-8in.png File:Freakyflickers.jpg File:1-18e854126b.jpg Card Category:Flickers Category:Rockers Category:Movie Characters Category:Team Mechanics Category:Captains